


More than Just Surviving

by peacekindnesspossibility



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, In which everyone knows Kabby loves each other but them, Kabby, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacekindnesspossibility/pseuds/peacekindnesspossibility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they return to Arkadia, Clarke has some advice she wants to pass on to her mother. Aka the fic in which everyone knows Kabby is smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Just Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted: "Hey. I have a prompt. Could you write a Kabby fic with Clarke teasing her mother and the kid teasing them to. Cause everyone knows there smitten."

Abby could feel Clarke’s gaze from across the entire mess hall. She didn’t even have to look up to know that her daughter was smirking. It was funny, she mused, how most of the time they were so similar in personality, but sometimes Clarke got this mischievous glint in her eye, a teasing air that reminded her so much of Jake she can’t see anything but him in her.

Things had changed since they’d returned from Polis. Everyone was healing, of course, but Clarke also continuously needled Abby about her relationship with Marcus. Abby still remembered the way she’d murmured “go to him”, and though it had surprised her at the time, she’d been too preoccupied to think too much about what it might mean. Now, Clarke won’t let her forget it.

When she sat down across from her mother, Abby tried to play it cool. She picked at her food like she couldn’t feel the younger Griffin’s eyes boring into hers. Eventually though, she had to meet her gaze, and when she saw that smirk and the sparkle in her eye, she couldn’t help but blurt out, “what?”

Clarke shook her head, and Abby had to admit it was nice to see her laugh, even if it was at her expense. “Mom, come on.”

“What?” The Griffin women shared a certain stubbornness, a stubbornness that meant Abby was loathe to admit she knew the exact source of her daughter’s amusement. She was determined to win this battle of wills because she certainly didn’t want to discuss whatever her relationship with Marcus was with her daughter.

But the universe seemed to have other ideas.

“Abby.” His voice was breathless as he jogged up to their table, seemingly only noticing Clarke was there when he caught her sparkling eyes. “Oh…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s fine Kane.” Abby could hear the laughter in her daughter’s voice. “You wanna sit down and join us? I’m sure Mom wouldn’t mind if you squeezed in next to her.”

Oh if looks could kill, Clarke would certainly be dead by now. Marcus, ever the confused one when it came to matters of the heart, looked between the two women. He took in the upward turn of Clarke’s lips and the fire in Abby’s eyes, and if he didn’t want to retreat before, he certainly did now.

“I’m…it’s okay. I’ll talk to you later Abby. Do you mind if I drop by after dinner? Just…you know…to talk?”

Abby nodded, and for a brief moment their eyes met. They softened, melting around each other as they’d been so apt to do lately. When he walked away with a curt, polite nod (he may have been a rebel now but the guard had forever marked him), it took Abby a moment to come back to the present, and when she did, her daughter’s smirk was waiting for her.

“Ooooh. A late night rendezvous, huh Mom? Just do me a favor and make sure he gags you or something. Those are not the kinds of things I want to hear when I’m trying to sleep.”

That did it. Abby flushed scarlet. She was about to attempt a response when Raven sat down next to Clarke. A moment later Octavia joined on the other side.

“So it looks like we’ll be having that sleepover after all, huh Clarke?” When Octavia spoke, she was smirking as well. All three younger women were staring knowingly at Abby.

“Seriously. We might as well make it a girl’s night,” Raven offered, “I’ll have Jasper make us some moonshine and we can be lonely and pathetic together.”

“Hey. You might be pathetic, but I’m still awesome,” Octavia countered.

Abby looked between the three of them, and suddenly found herself wondering when she’d ended up with three smart ass, know it all daughters.

“Abby…” There was a laugh in Raven’s voice. “Just do us a favor and get it over with.”

“What?”

“Mom, you know what.”

Again, silence descended, until Octavia, with a roll of her eyes, clarified.

“Just hurry up and bang Kane already. Seriously, you guys have been so disgustingly in love for ages now, it’ll be doing us all a favor.”

“Just remember to be safe about it,” Raven quipped with a smirk. She and Octavia rose, placing a solid hand on Clarke’s shoulder. Her daughter lingered for a moment longer, but soon stood as well.

The three left, taking their food with them, but a moment later, Clarke returned for one parting remark. Though her lips were still curved upward, her smile was warmer, more sincere.

“I’m happy for you Mom. I know you’ve spent a lot of time punishing yourself for Dad, and I know I didn’t help make that better, but if the past few months have taught me anything? It’s that life is way too short not to tell someone you love them if you mean it. I want you to be happy, okay? And I love you.” And with a soft kiss to her mother’s cheek, Clarke was gone.

That night, when Marcus came to visit, Abby took her words to heart. When she pulled him close, she couldn’t help but think that maybe if it was so obvious to everyone else, if they really cared for each other that deeply, then maybe they could make this work, no matter what the world would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! If you want to send me a prompt, my url on Tumblr is peacekindnesspossibility. I'd love more things to do!


End file.
